


don´t poke the hornets nest

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dirk/Jake - Freeform, Drabble, it´s not that severe, tell me if i should mark it has graphic depictions of violence, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything around you freezes except for the two figures, blurry and twitching in your vision. Dirk is on the floor. His deep pink outfit (the one you never got the chance to tease him about) is ripped and stained. His sword lays a ways away from him; his once perfectly-styled-but-seemingly-messy hair hanging in his eyes does nothing to hide his agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don´t poke the hornets nest

Every bloody bone in your body aches. It hurts to open your eyes so you keep them shut. You can taste the blood on your tongue; the pinpricks of pain from what you hope were only cracked teeth, not a broken jaw.

Warm darkness swirls around you, but it´s not enough to dull the mind numbing aches. You wish you could just pass out on this cold, wooden stage floor, what´s the point of this slow agonizing.

 

Cracking your eyes open, you can make out a blurred blue with blond hair.

 

You struggle to focus on her. Her mask was ripped off, godtier outfit torn, she´s coughing up blood. You hope it´s just blood.

 

Every movement shoots nauseating pain through your bones, but you need to lift your head, to see if the others are okay.

 

Jane´s nowhere in sight. Adrenaline floods you, no no no no, she can´t be…

 

This couldn´t be…

 

She´s fine right? She could be fine. If she were really… **dead** , there´d be a lot more blood, **right??** Y-yeah. Sure.

 

You´ll just have to hold on to that hope for now. Janey´s tough. If you´re alive and Roxy is too, surely she´s as well.

 

 

You search for Dirk from your bloodied place on the ground.

Nothing, same as Jane.  Sounds coming from behind you catch your attention, but before you can manage to turn around, a small gasp stops you.

 

Roxy has lifted her head and was staring over your shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears. She mouths something.

 

You know this can´t be good, but you move, slowly, gritting your teeth to see whatever horror is taking place behind your back.

 

Everything around you freezes except for the two figures, blurry and twitching in your vision. Dirk is on the floor. His deep pink outfit (the one you never got the chance to tease him about) is ripped and stained. His sword lays a ways away from him; his once perfectly-styled-but-seemingly-messy hair hanging in his eyes does nothing to hide his agony.

 

Caliborn is kicking him around like an unwanted toy, laughing in his shrill grating voice as he taunts your prince.

 

**Kick**

 

“What´s wrong, human strider boy? Where´s your awesome anime sword now? Haha. Hahahahahaha!”

 

The cherub stomps on Dirk´s chest and a helpless, choked noise barely makes it past the blonde´s lips. It has a pathetic, pitiful aftertaste and you realize that he´s begging, though the blood dripping down his chin, for Caliborn to stop.

 

Something falls into place. The pained thoughts flee from your mind like scared rabbits. You struggle to your feet.

 

No one, absolutely **no one** is allowed to hurt Dirk Strider.

 

The place glows brighter, you feel lightheaded, but you can´t tell nor care if it´s all just in your head or not.

 

No one has your permission to touch Dirk in even the slightest wrong way. Caliborn has stopped stomping around on Dirk and is now looking up at you, wide eyed.

 

You realize you´re screaming.

 

Seeing the cherubs fear fuels you and the shitty stage disappears in golden light. You don´t give a shit. You don´t care what´s going around you, you are going to annihilate Caliborn.

 

You manipulate the glowing hot anger at him and he disappears under a wave of hope. You lose track of time and when you finally feel the ground beneath your feet again, you´re still screaming bloody murder.

 

No one touches Dirk Strider without your consent.

 

No one.


End file.
